Family Love
by zombiepop69
Summary: Noodle is cooped up in the studios for the weekend with Murdoc while 2D and Russel are away. Along with having a broken ankle, Noodle teaches Murdoc a thing or too about being a Family rated T for Language


It was pouring outside that morning. Clouds hung in the air. Black coldness tingled her naked toes. It sure did suck being cooped up in the Studios all day, while her friends from school enjoyed the cold day at the warm, mall. Noodle sighed as she stared out the window. The bitter cold clinging to the window she was at, a milky white cloud formed on the glass from every hot breath. "I'm soooo bored..." she thought outloud, while writnig the lyrics of Left Hand Suzuki Method on the window in the cloud. Russel and 2-D had stepped out for the weekend to do an interview on the American comedy talk show "The Jay Leno Show". Murdoc was never to be invited to do an interview with Mr Leno, because a few years ago, at a party at Hue Hefners house, Murdoc got a little too drunk then normal and lets just say, he was "frisky" with Mr. Leno. Since then Murdoc had a restraining order on him. The reason Noodle wasnt there was because she was a little too young (well at least Russel thought so) to go on the midnight talk show; leaving Murdoc to "babysit" her. Then that certain someone had bust open her bedroom door without even bothering to knock. "Come on Noods... its dinner time." He said in an agitated voice. Noodle nodded at him. "Okay, Murdoc-san I'm coming." Murdoc then handed her the crutches that leaned against the side of her bed, and handed them to her. "Ya go it?.." he asked. Noodle nodded once more, then Murdoc left her to fend for herself down to the kitchen. "I hate having a broken ankle" she thought to herself, before shuting the door behind her.

It took a few minutes, about 7, by the time she got down to the kitchen and got herself settled in a seat, Murdoc had pretty much eaten half of the pizza he had ordered for the both of them. When Russel, and 2-D are not at home, and Murdoc is in charge, there is no way in hell, that lazy slob is going to cook anything. To make matters worse, he always orders the pizza with onions as the topping. "Here...(he slid her a greasy piece, on a flimsy paper plate)...eat." he said with a mouth full of cheese. The grease started to leak through the plate. Noodle just stared at in disgust, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth. She then grabbed a few napkins from the middle of the table, and started to dab off the access grease on the piece. Murdoc glanced over at her and rolled his mismatched eyes. " For the love sweet satan, Noods, its not gonna kill ya to eat a _little bit of grease!_" he said in a sarcastic matter. Noodle didn't even bother to make eye contact with her bass player. "Grease makes you fat Murdoc-san...Nobody likes a fat rock star." she replied calmly. Murdoc snorted. " Besides Darlin' yer too skinny if you ask meh. A little chub on ya wouldn't be bad." he replied while literally shoveling in the rest of his piece in his big mouth. "I mean look at Elvis...he was a porker in the end, and everybody loved him." he also said with his mouth full. "This is true, but Elvis also dies of a massive heart attack from being over weight no? Murdoc rolled his eyes once more. "Whateva". Noodle giggled lightly and started at her piece.

Murdoc then got up ,created a large belch (ya know the ones where sometimes food comes back up) and scratching his pot belly, while pulling a nice cold one from the fridge. "I'll be in the Living Room.." he said then walked out. " I miss Russel-san...he would sit with me while I finish my meal" she thought to herself. Murdoc was always like that with her. He would never spend time with her. Everyone knows that Murdoc was never that good with kids, but you would think that since he was living in the same house with her that he would at least try to bond. Noodle came addressed to Mr. Niccals. She was adopted by him and was even given his last name. That means family...well, to at least Noodle it was. When she first broke her ankle, it seemed like he didn't even care.

_(Noodle's Memory)_

_Noodle was on her way back from school. Everyday she would ride her bike to and from school, in her cute little Catholic school girl uniform. She loved that bike. 2-D had given it to her for her 14th birthday, nice, shiny, and red. Noodle was running a little late that day, she had met her friend Sarah at the library to work on their book reports on " Of Mice and Men". becuae of her age, 15, she still had to follow the rules of the house, and she had to be home by 6:00 every night. It was going on 6:30 when Noodle checked the time. She started to fly home, knowing the consequences of Russel, and Murdoc when she got there. It started to rain, and she was one block away from the Kong Studios Gate. A small black cat crawled out of the shadows of the gutter and right into Noodle's swift path. "Move Mr. Kitty!" she squealled and had to swerve to miss the furball. In the process Noodle's bike went out of control, and she fell in the middle of the street. To her dismay, a truck was speeding down the street. All that you could hear was the car screech and soundly stop...then loud wails. The truck had landed on Noodle's ankle and foot_.

Noodle had finally finished eating; she was a slow eater; and then hobbled on her crutches out to the Living Room. "Hurry Up You Wanker!!!...He's Coming Up On Ya Left Side!!!" Murdoc's booming voice made Noodle jump. She turned to look to her left. Noone was there., until she finaly could see what Murdoc was looking at on the TV screen. Then she gently giggled to herself. Murdoc was watching to World Cup. Noodle came over and stood in front of the TV. Murdoc tried to see around her but it just wasn't working out. "Move Outta the Way Chavvy!" he said loudly while scooting her away ever so gently so she wouldnt trip over her crutches. "But Murdoc-san... You are taking over the whole couch, and you are sitting on my pillow for my ankle." she said in a shy voice. Murdoc sighed loudy and moved over a tiny bit for her bum to squeeze on the couch. Noodle needed to put her foot up, and Murdoc really didn't want to give up that pillow so he patted his thigh. "Here luv" he then picked up her leg, and gently laid her ankle down on his thigh. "Better?" he said while rubbing her shin, and knee cap. Noodle just nodded. She wasn't used to that from Murdoc, maybe from 2-D, but not him.

_(Noodle's Memory continued)_

_The hospital... and pain...not a very good memory to keep. Tears streamed down her face, doctors all around, checking her blood pressure, and going over her medical record with her to see if she was about to handle Morphine to sooth her pain. 2-D and Russel came storming into her room. "Where's Babygirl!" Russel called. The Doctors left, all but one. Murdoc then came strolling in with his hands shoved into his pockets. 2-D ran over and sat on the bed. "2-D-san it hurts so bad" Noodle cried into his arm. "Shh...its okay luv." he whispered to her while stroking her lovely violet tinted locks. Russel came over to look at her ankle. "What happened Noodlecup?' he asked gently., but she could not answer him because the Morphine had kicked in and she fell asleep. Murdoc chatted with the doctor for a few minutes, then the doctor left and Murdoc came over in a pissed off manner._

"I don't want you on yer feet for the rest of the night, or tomorrow" Murdoc said while staring at the screen. This brought Noodle back from her memory. "Why?' she asked him quietly. "Look...yer foot and ankle is really swollen" he replied while gently rubbing her foot. "Why is he being so...kind to me?" she thought to herself. "Ya here meh?... We need you to heal up quick before our show next in April...and The Gorillaz never miss a show, I won't allow it. "Now I know why...he doesn't care about me...he's just worried about the money.." she thougt to herself, her face getting redder by the moment. "Hmmph!" she said very loudly and took Murdoc's hands from her foot; then she stood up qucikly, but winced from the pain in her foot. "Noodle!" Murdoc yelled. She threw down her crutches and hopped away from the Living Room on her good foot, and her arms crossed. "What the bloody HELL are ya doing!" Murdoc yelled, the he grabbed her crutches and walked over to her. "Take the crutches!" he yelled while forcing them into her arms, but Noodle threw them down the hall and entered the Elevator, and had the door shut right in Murdoc's face. He had to take the stairs. When he finaly got up to her level, her bedroom door was slammed shut. "How can a crippled lil' girl go so fast" he thought to himself.

_(Murdoc's Memory)_

_"Oh Fan-Fucking-Tastic!!" Murdoc yelled. "You've done it this time lil' girl" Russel and 2-D looked up at him. "What is it Murdoc?" 2-D asked in a trembling voice. "The Chavvy here, has her ankle broken...no...pretty much shattered it!" Murdoc said while leaning on the side of the bed. "Aww" 2-D said while caressing her arm."She's totally out of it" Russel said. "Well...the guy that ran her over is gonna be outof it...permanetly as soon as I get my hands on him!" Murdoc yelled."Hurt'n Our lil' girl like that!...I mean who lets assholes like that drive anyway!" 2-D and Russel just stared at each other, in fear of replying, for the fact that Murdoc had no room to talk about asshole drivers.  
_

"Noodle!" Murdoc banged on the door. "Leave me alone! You don't care about me!" Noodle cried. Murdoc stood back in shock. "What did you just say?!" Murdoc yelled , then he busted open the door in fury. Noodle was laying down on her bed, her ankle propped up on a mountain of pillows. "What did you just say!" Murdoc yelled as her walked over to her bed. Noodle crossed her arms and looked in the opposite direction. "You don't care about me...all you care about is "the band" and its money...I'm a nobody to you" she said as a tear streamed down her face. Murdoc sat down on the bed. "What the bloody hell gave you that idea!..." Murdoc asked, in a reasonable tone this time. "Because of what you said.."she replied low. "About my ankle, and how YOU will not allow us.."the band" miss a show...you didn't even ask how I was feeling." Murdoc just stared at her. "Is that all?...Noods don't take that to heart...I say that shit to the Dullard all the time, when he has his migrains.." Murdoc replied while waving his hand in the air. "Its not just that Murdoc-san... its us, no the band...you and me in general." Murdoc glared at her in confusion. "You...you... (she didn't know how to say it...she wanted badly to pour her heart out to him of how he made her feel, but she couldn't)...never mind...just leave.." she said low, as she grabbed her gameboy, from the side of the bed. "No I'm not going anywhere, until you tell meh what the Hell is going on in yer head lil' girl!' Murdoc yelled as her took her gameboy form her and tossed it over his shoulder. Noodle then grabbed the pillow from behind her and she held her face in it, as to hide from her problems, then she screamed into it, making Murdoc jump a bit. When she was done, she lifted her head, her face all red, but now she was calm. "Better Now?' Murdoc asked in a sarcastic voice. Noodle nodded her head. She was now ready to tell him.

"Murdoc-san, from the moment I entered Kong Studios, I can not recall any memory of you and me actually spending time together." Murdoc shook his head. "What are you talking about! of course we do, we have practices, and concerts and..." Noodle rudely interupted him. "Thats not what I mean... no time together, watching movies, playing video games, wishings of happy birthdays from you. I mean Russel and 2-D would give me kisses, and hugs good night before bed...I feel that (Noodle looked right into his eyes) ...Murdoc-san...do you love me? " Murdoc's face went white. "No..not like that...I mean...family love.." she whispered. Murdoc laid down on the bed beside her. "There is no such thing as family love...luv" Noodle sat up. "What do you mean of course there is" Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Not in the house hold I grew up in" Murdoc put his hands over his face.

"Murdoc-san...I know how Jacob,-san and Hannibal-san treated you, but..." Murdoc interupted her "No you don't... Families bad for yer health, the person you need to look out for is yerself, babe, and don't ya forget it" Murdoc said while whipping out a cigarette. "I consider, Russel,-san and 2-D-san as my family, and I think its wonderful...and I want you to be a part of it...I mean...my name is Noodle Niccals... you ARE my family aswell." Noodle said while grasping her chest. Noodle gently rubbed his arm. "I would never hurt my family, as Jacob-san as done to you...even though we have nothing in common, and we don't talk, but Murdoc-san...I do love you. Murdoc just looked at her. "Yeah...sure ya do...no one loves meh...and I don't blame them...I know Im not the ray of sunshine yer percious Dullard can be...but I get that from meh old man" Murdoc said with his eyes closed.Noodle stared at him. "Murdoc-san" she whispered to herself, tears streamed down her cheeks, then she did the only thing she could think of. She scooted closer to him and hugged him. "Noodle! what are ya doing" Murdoc asked in disgust, but she didn't answer. She nuzzled her cheek into his chest, and hugged her arms around him. " I don't care what you think about families... I love you, and you can't change the way I feel... My Uncle Mudsy.." she said in a gently smile.

_(Murdoc's Memory continued)_

_2-D kissed the top of Noodle's head, she was in such a deep sleep she didn't even feel it. "Come on man..lets get some lunch before our babygirl wakes up again. I'm hungry" said Russel while rubbing his big belly. "Ya...I hope they have a vegeterian menu" 2-D said as her walked out of the room. "Ya com'n man?" Russel asked Murdoc. "Nah..not hungry at the moment...I'm too angry to eat" Murdoc replied. Russle shrugged and went to join 2-D. Murdoc leaned on the side of the bed and stared at Noodle in her sleep. "Hey babe..." he whispered to her, while patting her hand. "Ya sure did it this time...but dont worry, Murdoc's gonna take care of that prick, when Im done, Im gonna squeeze the cider from his adam's apple...trust meh...he will be paying through his nose." Then Murdoc leaned in and lifted her violet bangs from her forehead, and gently kissed her forehead. "I love ya lil' girl" Murdoc thought to himself._

As Murdoc played that memory through his head he repeated the last part outloud this time instead of thought "I love ya lil' girl.." From hearing this Noodle cried, but happy tears. She then placed her head nex to Murdoc's and nuzzled her cheek into his. Murdoc gently smiled, repeating it agian. "I do love ya... but don't tell the Dullard or Russel that I said it...I'll never hear the end of it." Noodle giggled. "Okay..." she replied giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on now...one step at a time..." he said while rubbing the kiss off his cheek. Murdoc then gently got off the bed, making sure Noodle's pillows were all fluffed up for her sore, swollen foot. "Get some rest" he said to her...then he went to the door. "Now go to bed"..then he slammed the door behind him. "Well, it was nice while it lasted.." she said to herself while rolling her eyes.

Murdoc's pace down the hall slowed down.."Uncle Mudsy eh?..." Murdoc grinned. "Sweet girl".

The end. I had dreamed this the other night, and I had to write it down. Hope you like it--- Zombiepop69


End file.
